Second Chance
by kirikira
Summary: an OshitarixGakuto fic. future fic. with Oshitari and Gakuto at age 33. includes MANY ocs, mainly oshitari's son and gakuto's daughter. but there still is oshixgaku. read if u wanna know what is up with them! :


_Hello there all! Kirikira here. I am writing this on a plane, that's pretty awesome right? Im on my way to Taiwan, and I was supremely bored. 14 hour flights really do that to u, ya no?_

_And I know I should have been writing the 10__th__ chapter of kamisama, but once again, I blame it on writers block. I am unable to write anything for that story right now. But ill try again some other time._

_But even though I was unable to write anything for kamisama, I still wanted to write something for PoT, especially a GakuxYuushi fic __ because they are just so meant to be. ^^_

_Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will :P the only thing I can take credit for is Yuki, Yumi, and Kensuke. (which are really uncreative names for my ocs .)_

_So, I now present to you a new chapter story from me!

* * *

_

Oshitari Yuki woke up groggily. He had finally fallen asleep at 1:00 AM, kept up by the screaming voices of his parents. He wished they would either make up or get a divorce. Their constant bickering was putting his scholarship status at Hyotei Private Academy at jeopardy.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. His father, one 33-years-old Oshitari Yuushi stumbled into the kitchen, looking extremely tired. He smiled apologetically at his only son, and said, "Sorry about last night Yuki, but I assure you that it'll all be over soon. After school, your mother and I would like to speak to you."

Yuki nodded. He had a pretty good idea of what they were going to tell him, and he was relieved that there would finally be some progress in the problem of his parents.

Yuki slipped on his navy blue uniform coat, and proceeded out the door.

Oshitari Yuki, 16-years-old, was often referred to as Prodigy II. He was the mirror image of his father. Who, when he attended Hyotei Private Academy was dubbed the Prodigy, due to his exceptional abilities in tennis and his above-average intelligence. Yuki had inherited both from his father. Yuki was extremely happy that all of the fighting between his parents would soon end, because without his scholarship, he would have to go to a public school, which his father didn't want happening.

Money was tight in the Oshitari family, Yuki's father had once been the heir of the Oshitari Corporation, but that had been revoked after his family found out he had a child out of wedlock, and at the tender age of 17.

Yuki trudged through the day, listening to two confessions from girls he didn't know and listening to the empty praises of underclassmen wanting to be on his good side. The only place he found solace was at tennis practice, a sport he thoroughly enjoyed, probably due to the fact that his best friend was also his partner in doubles.

After tennis practice, he started on the walk home, only to be attacked from behind by his best friend, Atobe Kensuke.

"Hey Yuki, why didn't you wait for me?" Kensuke asked, his mouth forming his characteristic sad pout, which was also oftentimes not real.

"Because I didn't feel like it, happy with that answer?" Yuki snapped at him, this was their usual banter, Yuki taking the more responsible role in their friendship and Kensuke dominating the impulsive crazy role.

Atobe Kensuke too, was the exact replica of his father Atobe Keigo in his high school days. But his personality was very different from his father's. Exactly opposite, there was no room for further difference. Kensuke's family situation was complicated, very much like Yuki's, except more complicated. Perhaps that was the reason why the two boys stuck together like glue.

Due to Ken's familial issue, he would oftentimes stay over at Yuki's house, to avoid both his parents and their arguments.

"Hey, Ken," Yuki asked seriously, "if your dad doesn't love your mom, why did he marry her in the first place? I mean, it isn't as if he got her pregnant of something, from what I know, you were conceived _after_ the marriage."

"The word that I would like to use to describe my dad's situation is obligation," Kensuke explained, "my dad has an obligation to the Atobe Corporation as its president, and he has to produce an heir. To do that, he married my mom. He's never loved her, and probably never will. I mean, he already has someone who he loves more than his own life."

"Eh? Seriously, who?" asked Yuki, curious.

"His name's Jirou. Akutagawa Jirou. Apparently he was a fellow classmate of my father and yours during high school. Dad loves him very much. Which I guess technically means that he's gay." Stated Kensuke, "but don't tell anyone else, okay? Well, I guess you can tell your dad if you want, but it's supposed to be a 'family secret'. You know?" He gestured, putting air quotes around "family secret".

"Yeah, I understand," said Yuki, "I'm pretty sure my dad's story is something along those lines. He and my mom are going to have a 'talk' with me today. I wouldn't be surprised if they're getting a divorce or something. I'll tell you about it at school, let's see what they have to say about it." He stepped into the gate in front of his small single family home, waving to Kensuke as he continued down the road.

Sighing, he opened the door and shed his shoes at the entrance. When he entered the living room, his parents sat on the couch, sitting as far away as possible.

"Welcome home Yuki," said Yuushi, smiling weakly, "I said we had to talk, didn't I?"

Yuki nodded, and glanced over at his mom. For some reason, he had never had any sort of particularly strong feelings for her. And this time was no different; she was smirking evilly at his father, an aloof and snobbish air around her.

"Tell him," she commanded.

"Well, Yuki, your mother and I are going to get a divorce," he said, wincing at the word, seeming to be afraid of the word, of whether or not it would repel his son.

Apparently, his mother had thought her son would react differently when hearing those words, because when Yuki's answer to the previous statement was "okay" her face blanched, although it regained its composure less then a second later.

"Tell him _why_," she sneered.

"Um, the reason why I want to have a divorce with your mother is that we just don't get along very well, as you can see," Yuushi said nervously, "and also, I'm already in love with someone else. The person that I went out with in high school."

"That's fine with me," Yuki said, unperturbed, "as long as I get to say with dad."

"Oh, I don't think you'll want to stay with your father when you find out _who_ it is he's in l_ove_ with," scoffed his mom, "tell him the rest Yuushi."

"Well, the person I love, well, he's not in Japan at the moment, I'm pretty sure he's in France or something."

Yuki was caught off guard when he heard his father utter the word, "he", but in all honesty, he wasn't really repelled or disgusted by his father. Maybe it was because he knew that Ken's father was also like that, that he was able to accept his father and his true sexuality.

His mother also apparently thought that Yuki wouldn't want to stay with his father after hearing he liked the same gender, but once again, she had another think coming.

"That's fine with me, like I said," Yuki stated, "it doesn't matter to me who dad likes, as long as it's a person who he loves a lot."

Yuushi's face broke out in a large grin and he hugged his son, happy that he had easily accepted him, and Yuki returned the hug, he felt that life could be getting a lot better now.

* * *

_Soooo… was it any good? I'm hoping the concept is all right, about Yuushi's son and all. Even though it means that he was with someone OTHER than Gakuto, which really made me want to kill Yuki's mom, which is funny cuz I'm the one who came up with her… but did you like it? There will be Gakuto and Yuushi together in this fic, but not yet. I still have to, you know, "establish the setting" lol. Well, please review and tell me what you thought of it and if it was any good, it'll make me more motivated to write the next chapter!_

_Till next time!_

_~kirikira_


End file.
